


Undertale: Epiphany

by charaisdetermined



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charaisdetermined/pseuds/charaisdetermined
Summary: Legends.A story that is passed down from generation to generation.But this is not your typical story.This is a story of hope.This is a story of redemption.But most of all, this is a story of determination.Humans. What is so unique about them? Their SOULs. The very culmination of their being.It’s said, that a monster’s SOUL cannot survive outside its body. Unless…They show an amazing act of determination.Mount Ebott. Many years ago, this location was the epicenter of controversy. It’s been said that anyone who attempts to trek this mountain has never returned.One fateful day, in the year 161X, A small human girl wanted to go explore the nearby mountain, and her mother became concerned for her wellbeing. Her father did not want her traveling that area, because of an experience he had as a child. It wasn’t in her best interest to be this reckless, she usually would just keep to herself. Nevertheless, her parents let her be free for a while to let her do what her heart desired at that moment.
Kudos: 3





	Undertale: Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, so please if there’s any improvements I can make, I’d love to hear feedback. I plan to post one chapter at a time, thank you for reading!

I wake up to sunlight pouring through the shades of my window. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sit up on my bed and look into my mirror across the room. Bedhead, ugh. Gross.

“Chara… sweetheart, are you awake?”, said my mom, gently tapping her knuckle on the door.

“Yes, mother. I just woke up, actually. I was wondering if I could go explore that mountain again, near our house? I really liked it there.”, my face lit up with hope. I really enjoyed venturing out into the countryside by our house, and the mountain. I have a pretty sweet rock collection, and that mountain has supplied me with most of my exploration and collecting hobbies quite sustainably.

“I don’t know, pumpkin. I’d have to ask your father. You know how he feels about you traveling that path that leads to the mountain.”, my mom had opened up the door and looked at me, her face was somewhat expressionless. She does that sometimes, somewhat spaces out when she speaks to me. It makes me feel like there’s something wrong with me. As if my own mother thinks me- her child- is a disappointment.

Shrugging this off, I got up out of my bed and got ready for the day. I trudged over to my closet, still somewhat tired. I saw my favorite shirt hanging up in my closet and it brought a smile to my face. A green and yellow striped shirt. It’s kind of ragged, my mom has been nagging me for ages to get rid of it, but I got it from my best friend in the whole wide world, Asriel. He’s quite the sweetheart. I’ve known him for about as long as I can remember. So, this shirt is never leaving my sight, it has built up too much sentimental value over the years for me to get rid of it.

Never mind that, I should just get my shirt on, instead of talking about it. I tend to ramble on and on at times, and I can tell that it’s not pleasant to be around. So, I walk over to my door and peer into the dark, long hallway. It doesn’t sound like my father is awake yet. Drat. I really wanted to go out this morning. You may be asking, “Shouldn’t you be in school”? And my answer to that is absolutely not, my mother has homeschooled me for most of my life. We’ve tried normal school, and it didn’t work out for various reasons. I’m not gonna get into details of it now. Oh, I think my father is awake now. I walk over to my father, with hope in my eyes.

“Hey, sweetie. Did you sleep okay last night?”, said my father, his voice muffled through the pillow.

“Yeah, dad. I slept okay enough. I asked mom this and she told me to ask-“

“If it’s about that damned mountain, absolutely not.”, said my father, looking me in the eyes through gritted teeth.

“Father, why do you have such a grudge held against that part of the countryside? You’ve been this way about that part of our village for as long as I can remember.”

“Because”, my father grabbed onto my hand and looked at me, his concern for me clouded his eyes. “When I was a little boy, maybe about your age, my mom; your grandma, said she needed to go look for the same game so she could provide dinner for our family that night. And when she left, she slung her bow and quiver of arrows on her back, and I waved at her goodbye. She smiled back, but to this day, I wished I had said I loved her. Because that was the last of her I ever saw again. Your grandmother said she was going to the nearby mountain, Mount Ebott. The mountain you were asking me about. I love you, sweetheart. Your mom and I both. I lost my mother, and I don’t want to lose my precious little girl as well. Do you understand now, Chara?”

“Y-yes father. I understand. Could I maybe at least hang out with Asriel today?”

My father looked at me and squinted. Giving me the “dad look”. I’ve gotten this a few times when mentioning Asriel. He thinks I like him, which I don’t, not in that way. He’s my best friend in the whole world. I wouldn’t want to ruin our long friendship over a failed relationship.

“I suppose,” my father said and rolled back over on his bed and yawned. “But if anything happens, I will wring that boy’s neck.”

I shuffled nervously out of my dad’s room and made my way to the kitchen. I had forgotten to mention, I am an only child. I have asked mom about a sibling for a few years now, me having the fascination of wanting to be an older sister. Well, technically, I did have a younger brother, but mom had told me that she had a “miscarriage”. Whatever that means, she told me she’d tell me when I’m older. Anyway, I slid down the rail on our staircase and nearly tumbled over when I got to the kitchen. There was a chocolate bar that I had been saving, and I was hoping my dad didn’t eat any or something. Sometimes I put food in the fridge and it ends up missing a day later. So grabbed my chocolate and went and grabbed my leather bound loafers sitting at the base of our front door.

“Bye guys! I’m headed out!”, I hollered back.

“Be safe, Chara. And please be back before the sun goes down, okay?”, my mom smiled and gently kissed me on the cheek.

“Will do, mom. See you later.”

  
  
  


We live in a really open area, our house is what you call the dead middle of _nowhere_. But our village is a very happy and peaceful place, it is a little ways away. The people there are very nice, and sometimes, in the wintertime, traders come down from Dru’ead, the capital. We can get some pretty helpful and valuable items from them. Hariko Village is where we live, and we’ve been here ever since I was a baby. Our village is pretty poor, but we get by. I really like to help my family harvest our crops during the peaceful winds of an autumn day. I wish it was autumn, cause the sun was beating down on the back of my neck. Upon the horizon, I spot Hariko Village. I walk a little bit more, and I see someone at the entrance of my village, and he starts to wave. And a small smile tugs at the edge of my lips.

Asriel.

I pick up my pace and start to wave back. As I near Hariko Village, I trip and fall into the pond that is nearby.

“Chara! Are you alright?!”, a concerned voice shouted in my direction.

I planted my arms down in the rocks submerged underwater, and was still looking down, my hair covering my face.

“Yes, Asriel. I am okay. How are you doing?”, I looked up at his slightly blushing face and smiled a little, pulling my wet hair back.

“I’m doing just fine, good to see you in one piece, Chara”, Asriel smirks a little as I slug him in the arm.

“You too, doofus”, I snort as I pull my hair all the way back, smiling. “What are you up today?”

“Oh, nothing much. Was gonna start going out hunting for my family, standard stuff, was heading up to Mount Ebott, actually. There’s some good wild game up there, it’s better than spending a fortune at Hariko’s meat shop, that’s for sure. Would you want to come with?”

“Man, would I ever”, my lip quivered a bit with anxiety. “But my father had told me to stay away from Mount Ebott for as long as I can remember. It really sounds like a blast, though.”

“Aww, come on, Chara. You can’t live life under a rock, you gotta be adventurous! Here, I made you this, I figured that you would have interest in hunting someday, so I hope you can put this to great use.”

Asriel handed me a hunting knife, more like a dagger, actually. My name was embroidered into the hilt of it, and etched into the blade itself, was a shiny crimson heart. I started to tear up, this was beautiful. I would cherish this forever, after all, he is my best friend.

“Asriel, you’re such a sweetheart. You didn’t have to do this for me…” I blush slightly and cover my face with my wet hair. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Chara. Do you still not want to go hunting with me?”

“No, I can go with you. I just can’t tell my dad was up by the mountain, or he’ll lose his mind.”

“Alright, Chara. You’ll be safe with me.” Asriel winked slightly and his face turned to a deeper shade of red.

We start off by passing through Hariko. It was high noon, the sun really beating onto the top of my head. Fortunately, I know to come prepared for weather like this. When my family and I would do the summer harvest, my parents would really harp on me for not drinking enough water, because I could pass out. So when I go out in this weather, I make sure that my small water skin is filled, we would be by the mountain anyway, there’s a very nice stream there.

“So what’s the deal with your dad and not letting you near the mountain?”, asked Asriel, tilting his head slightly.

“Oh, well his mother went hunting on that mountain when he was a kid for his family, and she never returned. So he’s afraid of me going missing too.” I look at the ground and twirl my left foot in the dirt sheepishly.

“I see. Well, I can understand that, he’s just trying to be the protective dad over you. That’s how fathers should be with their family.”

We reach the end of Hariko where the base of Mount Ebott is. I can see why my dad told me to stay away. Because the atmosphere was much different the last time I was here, for sure. There were warning signs all of the place to try to deter unsuspecting travelers. I look at Asriel, a little worryingly.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Because it obviously says all over the place for people to stay away.”

“No, it’s okay. There’s just legends of monsters inhabiting this place, so the humans set up warning signs to keep people away.”

_Monsters aren’t real though, right?,_ I think nervously. “Oh I see. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. They wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt if they did happen to be real.”

“Exactly, Chara. So we have nothing to worry about. Let’s start, shall we?”

  
  
  


We start to scale the rocky landscape, making sure to follow the path as to not become lost. Something about this whole thing made me very uneasy for some reason, even though I’ve been up the mountain before.

“Hey Asriel, have you found anyth-“

“Get down! I found a deer.” Asriel pulled out his bow that was slung across his back and a strung an arrow hastily. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let the arrow fly as soon as he opened his eyes again. The arrow whistled through the air and clipped the deer in the ear, which startled it and it took off running.

“Well, damn.” I said and shivered. It was was really cold up here for some reason, the temperature had dropped quite a bit.

“Hey Chara, you shouldn’t use that word.” Asriel said with a sneer and I punched him the arm playfully.

“Sorry, ‘ _Oh,_ damn’ is what I should have said.”

“Smartass.” Asriel smiled.

“Hey Chara? I want to tell you something that not even my own family knows about me.” Asriel said, with a straight face.

“Sure, Asriel. What’s up?”

“So you know that monsters are fabled to have lived up here? Well, I technically am one.”

I was taken quite aback by this, and looked at him. He looked like any normal human. “What? How? You’re human!”

“Yes, to some extent, that is true. I am human. But I do not have a human soul. I have a monster soul.”

My head was spinning trying to wrap my head around this. “How is that supposed to make any sense?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain, but-“

Suddenly, in the distance, I could hear the clomping of what sounded like a horse’s hooves. Everything else suddenly became very quiet. All the wildlife were absent. I turn to Asriel and I feel like as if my heart drops into my stomach. He looks genuinely freaked out, which really scares me.

“Asriel? What’s wrong?”

The sound of horses get closer.

Asriel turns to me and whispers one word.

“Run!”

Without much thinking, I take off and duck inside a bush, for concern of Asriel. So I could be nearby for him in case he got hurt. Two burly men on horseback showed up and stopped before Asriel, who was trembling in fear. It wasn’t long before I realized that I was in a poison ivy bush, and I start to fidget, but forced myself to stay still in fear of blowing my cover. It’s almost as if Asriel knew what they were here for.

“On behalf of the Royal Guard,” the first man cleared his throat. “Asriel Dreemurr, you are to be executed for treason against the kingdom of the Underground.”

“Listen, fellas. You got it all wrong. I haven’t done anything. Just went missing, is all. What is wrong with the king that makes him think leaving is treason?” Asriel bit his lip nervously.

“For associating with humans. You know better. The King doesn’t want humans and monsters to congregate, let alone coexist with one another.”

I could start to feel my cheeks puff up in a shade of inflamed crimson red. But I continue to sit there and watch, in fear for Asriel’s life. I can’t let my best friend go. Not like this.

“And for that, _Asriel Dreemurr_ , I was ordered to execute you myself.” The first man looked at the other with a look of true determination glinting in his eye.

The second Royal Guard kicked Asriel in the stomach and he landed on his back. I gasp and tears start to pour from my face. I don’t know why I decided to stay. I’m about to witness the execution- no, _murder_ , of my best friend. I remained as still as I possibly could in my hiding spot.

“P-please… it won’t happen again. Please don’t kill me…” Asriel croaked in agony on the muddy ground.

The first Royal Guard pulled out a long, double edged sword and sneered to the other Guard.

“Pitiful creature, this was long past overdue.” He then sunk the blade into Asriel’s chest, and he cried out in so much pain.

I sat there, bawling. Quietly, of course. I was in fear of my own life as well from these murderers. They picked up Asriel’s lifeless body, and started to walk away. However, I saw Asriel’s head lean back and I knew he was looking right at me. With a look of concern, he mouthed off 4 words to me that I’ll remember forever from him.

“I love you, Chara.”

Even when he was severely wounded and almost killed, he still had concern for me. I’ve always loved that about him. I kiss my middle and pointer finger on my left hand and hold it out to him.

“I love you too, Asriel.” I say, soothingly. And with that, Asriel breathed his last and his body started to disintegrate into… dust? I was very scared, but also confused. His ashes pile up on the ground and an upside down red heart appears above his remains.

“Grab it. The King wanted his soul to prove that he is dead, the first Royal Guard uttered.

The Guard reached out tentatively, to the heart, or _soul_ as the men called it. If that’s truly Asriel’s soul, could I possibly save him…? But before the first man could grab ahold of it, a large gust of wind cut through the air and whisked his soul away, and the men looked at each other in frustration.

“Well? Aren’t you going after it?”

“No, I thought you were.”

“Oh geez. Not this again. You’re a blockhead sometimes, 01.”

“Is there some rule written down that I had to retrieve the soul, 02?”

“Just forget about it. It feel through that chasm over there, you know where the barrier is and stuff. It’s a monster soul, shouldn’t last too long out of the vessel Asriel was inhabiting,” the man supposedly named 01 said. What weird names, their names are numbers? I love my name. That would suck if my name was a number.

The two men got back on their horses and took off, almost as if they left as soon as they came, but at the same time, it felt like an eternity because of this poison ivy bush I’ve been sitting in. My best friend was just murdered. I don’t know where those men came from, but I will find them.

_Oh yes. I will._

I jumped. Did someone just say something, am I hearing things? I brushed it off and stood up, covered in bug bites and blemishes on all over my skin from the poison ivy. It’s really getting dark, I should probably go back home, however when mom sees the shape I’m in, she’s going to completely lose it. I’m going to be in so much trouble, but at least I’ll be back home. I turn and look back over at the big hole in the ground those two men were talking about. Asriel’s soul, fell down there? I walk over to the edge of the cliff side and look into the chasm. Pitch black. I spot Asriel’s dust on the ground, some of it dancing off into the wind. I knelt down into it, and pulled out a gold plated locket my mother gave me when I was really young. I scoop up some of the dust and put it into the locket, and wear it around my neck. I know I may have denied this before, but, I loved Asriel too. With all my heart. Looking into the the ravine where Asriel’s soul supposedly fell, I can’t make out a thing. I turn back around swiftly and my foot catches on a fallen branch, and I tumble back and I stick my arms out behind me to catch my fall, but there’s no ground to land onto.

I fell into the chasm, the belly of the beast.


End file.
